Harley Baby literally!
by Clara F
Summary: Base on an episode of Gotham Girls, what would happen if Harley were transformed in a baby but was The Joker who took "care" of her? That is my first fic, so pleeease be nice.Thanks! I don't own anything from Batman and DC Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Harley Baby… literally!**

The Joker yawns and turns over to Harley's side to wake up the little minx. Suddenly, he opens his eyes when he doesn't feels Harley. He sits up and looks over the room. He expected her to be on her spot on their bed and more than that: to be clinging on him to the point that he couldn't breath. That was very strange and he remembered that the heist had gone well and they have celebrated with wine and candies last night. He was sure that they haven't fighted that night.

"Harl? Where are you?" he asks with his calmer tone.

"Harley, you know that Daddy doesn't likes when you doesn't answers him.". He was getting impatient second by second.

"Harleeeeeey! Answer me!" he shouts, with fury.

Nothing.

He growls and gets up of the bed. "Where the hell is she?" he thinks. He stomps off the room and heads to the kitchen. When he founds her, the thing would get ugly. Suddenly, he hears a sound. He stops and only hear. "Found you." he grins with the thought and starts walking to the origin of the sound. It takes him to the living room and the sounds are of… Sponge Bob Square Pants? He walks over the couch and sees something under a blanket. "It's too small to be Harley, but…" he thinks.

"Harley?". He grabs the blanket and lift it. His eyes suddenly goes bigger and his mouth drops. That was Harley, but she wasn't the Harley that he knows, it was… a baby Harley!

"What the…?" He murmured and shoves the blanket away. He thinks for one moment and laughs. A joyful laugh.

"Hahaha! Good one, Harley!" he says between giggles "It almost gets me! It was a good gag, baby, I have to admmit. You can go out now.". All that he gets is a baby with a curious espression on his face. The baby suddenly smiles and says with glee:

"Puddin'!". The Joker looks to the baby atonished. The baby gets up and starts walking to the joker with her little legs. The only thing that he could do was stare to the little human beeing. The Joker notices one paper in the arm of the couch. He diverts the baby and reads it:

"Hey, Joker

This is just something that I have been planning for you for a long time. It was difficult to steal this potion of Poison Ivy's lab, but I think it worth it. Good luck taking care of Harley Baby… literally saying! This was my revenge of throwing me to the cops when you was getting away from Arkham. I think I got the last laugh after all! HAHAHAHA

-Stan"

The Joker stares to the paper and back to Harley. His emotions of panic and confusion are replaced with hatred and fury.

"LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE HARLEY! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE PATHETIC! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT, YOUR USELESS PIECE OF TRASH!" He shouts to the baby. Harley gulps and runs away of him, crying. The Joker had to hit something and Harley would be a good punching bag, she had always been good on that. He runs after the baby, who is crying and panicking. Harley goes to their room and hides under the bed. The Joker goes to the bed fulming and says:

"Harley, get out off there now.", he muttered. He only hears hiccups and cries of fear. Harley would never have fear of him. After all, she was the only who had ever loved him. Passed one minute, he had a bright idea. Harley was a baby, so she couldn't think very much, if he stayed out of her sight, she would think that he had gone away… right? He grins and climbs the bed without a sound and waits. Harley stop sobbing after a while and looks around. She gingerly comes out off under the bed. She screams when she sees the smiling face of The Joker and is seized by him in the air. She starts falling, but he catches her. She looks to him, trembling and with tears in her eyes.

"Gotcha you." He says with a evil smile.

He puts her on the bed but held her tightly. He couldn't help but to notice she was even more cutest in baby form. She starts crying again with pure fear. He should just beat her into a pulp, but… now she was a baby. He could hurt her badly, very badly, he could kill her. The other option was to take her to Ivy's place. He chosses the latter.

"Hey, why are you crying, kid?" he asks her gently.

"Be-because y-you will hurt me…" she stammered, he crawl her

"Nah, that's no fun to hit my baby when her is actually a baby" he laughts of his own joke. "Now, we are going to visit aunt Ivy, she will know what to do… I expect." he muttered. He carries her to the car. He wants this to end fast. It is so crazy even for him.


	2. Chapter 2

"What you want, clown?" Ivy says with hate on her eyes. "Some creep rob me, I don't have time for you."

"Really? And for Harley? Do you have some time for her?" said the Joker. Harley was still in the car, with a hint of fear on her eyes.

"What have you done to her this time?" Ivy said, arming her crossbow.

"Oh, I didn't do anything, not this time" he chuckled. He walks to the car and picks Harley. He notices that she is paler than normal and warmer too and she just don't stops coughing. He don't know much about medicin but he decides that it's just a small fever. It was common have that in her age… right?

"Oh my god! That's the result of one of my potions! That son of a…" Ivy curses.

"Hey, Pammie! Watch your mouth! We have kids here!" Joker shouts.

"Lean Harley on the couch. I will bring the antidote" Ivy says and runs out of the room. Harley was still coughing, and coughing badly.

"Hey kid, why you just don't sleep a little? You seems a little tired." Says the Joker, with a kind tone. Harley gives him a small smile and leans her head on the couch's arm. The Joker sights and grab the paper that he founded earlier. Stan. He remembered this name, but the guy… He grabs his cellphone and calls Joe.

"Hey Joe. Well, I need a favor of you. Do you know any Stan? Yeah, he is really givin me trouble. About Harley. No, not that kind of trouble! What? Hey… you are right! I do remember Stan, he was a henchman! Oh, he is dead. No, more than that. I will do something badly. He will see! Oh Joe, you are still on the line? O…k, Bye!"

"Here we are!" Ivy says when she carries an injection. "Now, we just have to give it to Harley and she will be fine in one day" said Ivy.

"One day?! I will have to handle a brat for one day? That's not fair!" Joker shouted in an infant tone.

"I think that Harley is not the unique child in here" Ivy muttered. Harley suddenly woke up. She gave to The Joker a small smile and then saw the shot. Her eyes went bigger and she rose of the couch.

"That shot it's for w-what?" She stammered, walking backwards. The Joker doesn't had time for this. He grabs Harley and hold her arm off. Harley starts to struggle to brake free of his grip but he held her tightly. Ivy starts to clean Harley's arm with alcohol. She really hated to do that with Harley, but it was necessary. And then she injected the green liquid on the kid's arm. Harley screamed in pain and cried harder, but her cries of pain were interrupted by another coughing.

"So… in one day she will be the old Harley?" asks the Joker, suddenly.

"Yeah, I think so. You sure she is okay ? She is having a big couching" Ivy looks to Harley sadly.

"Of course she is okay! Now, me and Harley will get going. Thanks for the hospitality!" he shouted when he headed Harley to the car.

When they arrived home, Harley was very weak and slow. She was moaning of pain of the shot and all the other things that she had passed that day. It was night already and all she wanted was sleep.

"Hey, rush yourself! I don't have all the day!" the Joker shouted, turning around. They finally get home and she headed to the sofa, coughing and panting.

"I am n-not felling okay, can I sleep a bit?" she said with tired eyes and coughed again.

"Look kid, just because you are in that form, that not means you will not do anything on that house. I have people to kill, a Bat to destroy and a don't have time to babysit. So just go do something useful!" Joker snapped. Harley gave him a curious look, but she doesn't have the force to discuss.

"O-okay. What you want me to do, sir?" she said, barely able to stay upright.

"Don't know. Why you don't clean the house? It's going to take your time and make you quiet." He snapped.

"O-okay" Harley took small footsteps and coughs a little more. She grabs the broomstick and hardly clean the room but she fell and stay on the ground coughing and moaning. After a while, she manages to goes to the Joker's escritory and hugs him for behind.

"What the…" he starts but sees it is her "Oh, what you want?" he says in an annoyed tone.

"I am sick, sir. I think I can't clean the house, sir. My head are pounding, sir" she says almost falling again. He wouldn't ever admit, but he kind got worried after she saying that. After all, he couldn't waste his precious time looking for another henchwench. It couldn't be so bad, after all.

"Ok. Let me see" he put his hand on her forehead and if he doesn't have a good control of himself, he would curse right now. Her fever was a bad one, really bad. He needs to remain calm. His hand goes down to her neck and her pulse was very weak and she was paler than earlier.

"Well, it's just a small fever. You are gonna be okay tomorrow, I bet" he says, confidently.

"Really?" she said with bright eyes. 'Damn, I have to lie to her… but, hey! Parents do that everytime with their kids, why I can't be like that too?' he thought.

"Sure! Now go to sleep! Just take this medicine after bedtime." He reaches in his pocket and gives her a blue container.

"Thanks, sir" she yayns and headed to the couch.

"Harl, why don't you sleep on the bed tonight? I will get the couch." He says without thinking.

"Really? Can I sleep on your bed tonight?" Harley says, smiling.

"Of course, now go. I have work to do."

"Thank you very much sir!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Harley Baby 3**

"Ow, hell! I need to remember that I need a new sofa..." murmurs the Joker, sitting upright. He goes out of his study room and goes to their bedroom.

"Harley? It's time to woke up, kid" he says, beaming to the bed. He gets the blanket and shoves it of the bed. No sight of Harley. 'Not again' he thinks. He hates to admit, but he kinda got worried. Harley was a kid, afterall.

"Harley? Where are you? If this is a joke, I am not laughing, kid." He growls. He comes down the stairs and goes to the kitchen. He is startled by a happy kid doing some sandwishes.

"Good morning, sir. I made you breakfast. I hope you like sandwishes and juice." Harley says happily but is interrupted by a cough.

"Sorry for that, sir. Thanks for letting me stay on your bed last night. It really helped my fever." She says, smiling.

"Oh, you're welcome, Harls. But why did you prepare breakfast? You could ask a henchman to do it." He says, sitting on a chair.

"Nah, sir. I thought I would be ungrateful on doing nothing to you. And I didn't know that we have henchmen." She replies while setting the plates in the table.

"Why you keep calling me sir? I prefer Mistah J or Puddin'…" he says beaming to his sandwish.

"Puddin'? Why's that? I prefer sir, anyway." Harley says.

"It's your nickname for me. I hate it, but I kinda miss it, y'know…" he says and looks in the wall clock and exclaimed:

"Oh God! It's almost time for the heist. Quickly, Harley. We have an important things to do today" he says rushing to their bedroom.

"Uhh… sir? Today I was looking for something to wear and I didn't find anything for my size. Do you have some clothes for me?" Harley says with a little voice. This stopped the Joker. She had a point, afterall. She had slept with the clothes that he had finded her and she was still sick.

"Uh… Of course I have something for you, dear. Let me see…" He grabs one of his old jackets and with a knife he cuts off the sleeves.

"Here, take that, kiddo. It will make you warm in the mission." He says, grinning. Harley grins back and take it.

"So, what we are going to do today, sir?"

"It's very important, Harley. We are gonna to run and shoot some guys and maybe fight Bats. It is going to be a blast!" he laughed. Harley smiled but her face was twisted in a curious expression. She coughs more and don't stop this time. When she finally stops, she looked much worse than 5 minutes later. She sniffs and buttons her jacket.

"Let's go, kid!" says the Joker while rushing off their bedroom. He seize her arm and goes to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harley Baby 4**

" I love to kill! I love to torture! That is a real life!" The Joker sings while shotting people on the mall that he was robbering. He laughs and beams at Harley, who is walking to an abandoned toy store. She crumples her face in the showcase, eyes on a cute clown plush. After shotting all people in the mall, The Joker stares at Harley one more time. She didn't take away her eyes of the plush. The Joker comes behind her and asks:

"What's so intringing about that plushie, kiddo?"

"I just found it cute, sir. It's really a nice plush. I named it Jester." She says, beaming at Joker.

"You named it even not having it?"

"Yeah. I like to give names to the things that I can't have. It seemes that they are mine." She says, smiling sadly.

"And who said that you can't have it?" The Joker says smiling. He walks inside the store and grabs the plush. He gaves it to Harley, who smiled with all teeth and hugged it tightly. After a few seconds, she hugs one leg of the Joker. His eyes are confused, he wasn't used to Harley just hug him. She usually wanted more, much more…

"That's the kindest thing someone has ever done to me." She says as she let go of his leg. "Thank you." She says, smiling.

"Aw, Harl. I…" but The Joker is interrupted by sounds of police sirens. He grabs two bags of money and hands the others to his henchmen. He motions to Harley to follow him and they go downstairs, running out of the fire exit. For a moment, The Joker forgets that Harley isn't so fast like before (I mean before she turns into a kid, get it? … Ahh, I am confused now!) and he just runs for a long time. He sees Batman and sends his henchmen to keeps Batsy busy. He runs so far to the point that he couldn't see the mall anymore. He turns on an alley and gives a sigh of relief. He drops the bags of money and says with a smile:

"We did it, Harley! Good job, kiddo." He turns around and sees that no one besides him is there. He suddenly remembers Harley's condition.

"Oh, no! Nonono!" He exclaims, running down the alley, completely forgetting abot the money bags.

"Harley! Where are you? Kid? Answer me! Harleeey!" he says, going more crazy than he was. He hears a scream, Harley's scream. He runs to the origin of the sound and sees three guys cornering Harley.

"So… what a pretty little face like you is doing here alone? Mommy and Daddy forget about you?" one of them says, with malice. The others laugh with malice too.

"I am n-not a-afraid of y-you." Harley says with bravery, but her eyes were glassy.

"Oh, yeah? You'll soon be." The biggest of the men says and pulls out a knife.

"Hey, man. It's not better keep her for ranson?" The other man says.

"Nah. She's clearly abandoned. What kind of father would let a kid in her age alone on these streets?" the man demanded. "And it's been a while I don't torture someone" he added, grinning to Harley. Harley starts to cry and sob, closing her eyes tightly.

"Why don't you take someone of your size, sport?" The Joker says. He emerges of the dark, with a smile on his face. But Harley could tell that he was very, very angry.

"Y-you! What you are doing h-here, Joker?" the one with the knife says.

"It's not of your business, asshole! Now, be a good boy and stay still. I wouldn't like to mess my new jacket with your blood." The clown says darkly. Joker sees that the clown plush that he gave to Harley was now left on the floor and dirty. His anger raised even more after that. He shots the other two guys in the head. The guy lets go of the knife and knells, imploring for live.

"Please, man! If that's for money, I will bring to you! And you could kill the girl too. I think it will be more funny to do that, right?" he says, hopefully. The Joker growls and looks to Harley, who is still with her eyes closed. She was to afraid to know what was happening.

"Kill the girl?! You are disgusting, but I am going to end this for you. See you in hell!" he says forcing happiness and shots the guy in the head. He keeps shotting him until he is out of bullets.

"You're welcome." He mutters to the body and walks to Harley. In the middle of the way, he grabs the clown plush and cleans it. He knells in front of Harley and taps her on the shoulder. She looks to him and smiles.

"You came back? Why?" She says as he handed her the plush. She huggs it tightly and gets up.

"Why I wouldn't come back?" he replies with a grin. She grins back, but it suddenly fells when she sees the guy who threatened her. The Joker notices it and says:

"He's not going to mess with you anymore, kid."

"Nah. If you haven't showed up, he wouldn't be able to walk for a month." She jokes. The Joker laughs of the 'Bravery' of Harley and leads her to the car. She giggles but her giggle is replaced with cough. 'That's not right' he thinks. Her cough should have stopped after she took the pills that he gave her. He eyes her, suspiciously.

"Harl?"

"Yeah, sir?"

"Did you took the pills I gave you to help you with your fever yesterday?"

"Yep. Yes, I did, sir" She says proud of herself.

"Oh, really? So why are you coughing again?" he demanded, like an angry father.

"I d-don't know, sir." Harley answered quickly. He leans in the eye level of Harley, and whispers:

"Harley. Did you took the pills to. help. your. fever?"

"W-well, I-" she starts.

"DON'T LIE TO ME, KID!"He shouts. Harley tries to run but he helds her wrists.

"Now, the truth." He says coldly.

"I f-forgot to took the p-pills" she whispers barely audible.

"Why?"

"I was v-very tired and I s-supposed that i-if I just sleep, it w-would pass." She says in a meek voice.

"And it passed for you, Harley? Because for me, you look like the same sick thing of yesterday."

"S-sorry, sir." Without thinking, he slaps his hand on her face, making her fly to the ground. He suddenly remembers… his father. He sees Harley, crying. She gets up to her feet, and looks at him with a miserable look on her face. It was getting dark and starts to rain. She doesn't say nothing, just look at him. It remembers him of his father. He had never looked that way to Harley, but now when she was a kid, he saw himself.

"Harley, I-" he starts. She just keeps eyeing him. She turns around.

And run.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harley Baby 5**

"Harley! Wait!" he says running after her. She is crying, coughing and hugging her clown plush while running. She fells in a pool of water, totally helpless. She heards the Joker footsteps. She manages to gets up and turns in the nearest alley. Bad mistake. The alley is a dead-end. She sighs and turns around. The Joker enters the alley and starts walking towards her. She huggs her plush tighter than ever, crying. But she suddenly sees a hole in the wall. It could fit her and seems deep enough to it. The Joker tries to hold her, but she skips to the hole, backwarding the much as possible.

"Harley! Come on!" The Joker tries to grab her, he grabs her leg and starts pulling her, but she manages to get free of his grip.

"You are going to hit me in the same second I gets out of here!"

"Why are you thinking that?" he asks. He looks on his watch. 7:00 p.m. Just 5 more hours to Harley become her oldself again.

"You pretty showed me last time." She says, crying and hugging the plushie.

"I am not going to hurt you Harley, I promise." She coughs a little more and moans.

"You need treatment, little girl." He says with a kind tone.

"What kind of treatment?" says a weak voice.

"I need to get you a doc, considering the circumstances." He replies.

"He is going to give me a shot…" she says, and coughs a little more. Considering the hit on the face, the rain and the sickness, Harley was going more weak second by second.

"Harley, you need to get off here and let me examine you. Doc Jay will make aaall better." He knows he was getting on her.

"O-okay. But you need to promise me one thing before." The Joker rolls his eyes.

"And what's the promise, Harl?"

"You are going to take care of Jester while I am away?" The Joker was dumbfounded. She was nearly to death, and she wants him to promise he would take care of that plush?

"Of course, dear. Now come here." He says calmly. She gingerly comes out of the hole. He lifts her head to his vision and his mouth droped. The bruise that he gave her earlier was the minor of the problems. Her nose was bleeding and her mouth too. Her eyes were red and weak. They have to hurry to a hospital.

"This is bad, Harl." He murmurs. He carries her to their car and goes to the nearest hospital. When they arrived there. He sequesters a doctor, lets him unconscious, grabs the medical equipment of the table and shoots the others doctors. They arrived home and the Joker wakes the doctor.

"What the…" the doctor says. The Joker grabs him by the throat and gestures to Harley.

"You better fix her, or you'll know how you got someone stuffed from inside out" The Joker growls. He hands the doctor the medical bag while pointing the gun at him. The doctor gulps and walks towards Harley who is already in bed. He examines her for a while, making small exams and finally says.

"Well, the little girl here have a case of tuberculosis. It isn't a grave case, but still isn't a harmless one." He says, trembling. The Joker looks to Harley and back to the doctor.

"So… What I am supossed to do?" he says with an annoyed tone.

"Well, I would recommend you to put this medication on a chicken soup and let her rest. Can I go now?" the doctor says, hopefully, handing him a red bottle.

"Of course Doc. Ends this way." The Joker says, smiling while pointing to the gun. He shots the doc on the head.

"Sir?" a little voice says.

"Yeah, Harley?"

"Did you take care of Jester?"

"Yeah, he is here Harley." He says with a grin and grabbs the plush.

"Thanks for taking care of me, sir. When I get better, I will make you candies and…" she is interrupted by another deep cough.

"Sleep, baby girl" he says, stroking her forehead. She still have a small fever.

"Harls?"

"Yeah, sir?"

"You know how to make chiken soup?" he asks. She giggles and huggs Jester tightly.

"Nah, sir. I don't have a hint." She says with a smile and after that, sleeps. The Joker glances one more time at her and leaves the room. He comands one of his last henchmen to buy chicken soup and heads to the couch. He knows that tomorrow Harley will be completely different, but very deep inside him, he would miss her like a kid.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harley Baby 6**

The Joker awakes in the couch again and yawns. He rubs his eyes and glances to the clock. He had forgotten everything about yesterday. But after a while, he remembers about Harley and the chicken soup. He goes to the kitchen and picks one of many Harley's cook books.

"O…K, here we go." The Joker says slowly. " Ingredients: chicken (Duh), carrots, onions and water… Ahh! The heck with it!" he says, trowing the book to the side. "Bob, come here!" he calls his henchman.

"Now, do a chicken soup, and it's better to taste great, ya hear me?" he says threateningly. Bob gulps and noods.

"Hey, puddin'." Says a voice from the Joker's back. He immediately smiles and turns back. There was Harley, the older one, rubbing her eyes and with a little smile. "How did you sleep?" she asks. The Joker jumps the couch, runs to her and huggs her tightly. Harley is shocked, but after a while, she smiles and huggs him too. He wants to kiss her, but her turberculosis could be passed to him too.

"What's the occasion, puddin'?" she says, between the hug.

"No accasion, baby, I just missed ya." He replies, smiling. Oh God, he missed that annoying nickname. He suddenly remembers the chicken soup. He lifts her off her feet and turns to Bob.

"So… Bob? It's already done the soup?" he demands. Bob noods and hands him one plate of it. He grabs it, puts the medicin on the content and carries Harley to the bed.

"Hey, Harley. I made chicken soup for ya." He says, beaming at her. She beams to the soup, shocked. He notices it.

"Why's that? You're sick, remember?"

"I am? How? When? Why?"

"Yes, you are. How? You must have catch it from some victim of ours. When? I discovered it yesterday. Why? I ask myself every single second." He grins. "Now, eat it." He hands her the plate.

"I am not really hungry, Mistah J…" She begans.

"I said eat it." He growls, grabbing the spoon and tucking it on her mouth. She tries to spit it off, but he covers her mouth and she is forced to swallow. She gives a disgusted expression.

"What? It's not even fish!" he says beaming to the soup.

"I know, puddin'. But it not tastes like chicken soup at all. I think it's because of the medicin you have put in it."

"What a pity! Because you're gonna eat it all."He retorts. "Now, you just eat like a good girl when I am going to prepare ya more."

When he returns with more soup, Harley isn't in the bed. He looks around and don't find her.

"Harley?" he looks around one more time. "It's all that because you don't wanna eat the soup? I thought that you wasn't so childish to that point, but I was wrong. Now get out there, wherever you are!" he demands. He puts the plate on the beside table and searches the place. He groans when he don't find her and glances to their closet. 'She can be there.' He thinks. He walks on the tip toes to the closet and opens it.

"Aha!" he smiles when he sees her hiding between his jackets. He tries to grab her but she manages to skips out the closet, laughing. She turns around to see the Joker smiling at her. She smiles back.

"Harley, go back to bed and eat your soup." He says, trying not to be playfully. They are talking about her health here. It is important.

"You have to catch me first!" the Harlequin says, skipping out of their bedroom. The Joker grins. "And the run to live shall begin!" he says while chasing her around the house. Harley laughs and runs as fast as possible, like it was really a run to live. After all, she was playing with the Joker. She goes to the living room and goes to behind the couch. The Joker enters the room and playfully goes to one side to the other, Harley doing the same moviments as him. He roars when he jumps the couch. Harley squeals and runs to their bedroom again. She closes the door and puts her total weight to block him. But there is only silence.

"Puddin'? Are you there?" she says, catching her breath. No answer. She gulps and waits some more. It have to be a joke, but if it wasn't? After more two minutes, she slowly opens the door.

"Mistah J? Are you here?" she says quietly, panic starting to grow on her. She is catched by surprise when The Joker jumps above her, taking her down to the ground with him. She screams and laughs while trying to get out off him, but he helds her tightly. He laughs and stares at her.

"You should know when not provoke me, Harley. You're not fine, and I don't like toys that aren't fine." He says, and Harley's laugh dies immeadiately. He glances back at her and grins. She gives him a small smile, but then she notices something in the corner of the bed.

"What's that, puddin'?" She says pointing to it. The Joker glances where she is pointing, and grins. It was Jester, the clown plush.

"That's nothing, pooh. Nothing for you to worry about." He says softly. He gets up and lifts her off the ground. He carries her to the bed and sits next to her while she prepares to eat her soup. She gives a disgusting expression and starts putting it towards her mouth but The Joker stops her.

"Ya know, pooh, it's better to get ya another soup, I don't want you to get cold. Now, try to keep yourself warm." He says, kissing her forehead tenderly and going to the kitchen again. While filling another plate with the soup he notices something in his pocket. He lifts the small paper to his eye level and smiles evilly.

"I didn't forget you, Stan. You're gonna pay for what you did to me and my baby girl." He murmures to himself. The Joker didn't find funny his little joke, and when the Joker isn't laughing, bad things happen. He was going to find Stan and make him suffer in unbelievable ways. He promises himself that, and makes his way back to his bedroom.

"Cupcake? Ready to eat more…" he trailed off, there was Harley sleeping and hugging something tightly in her chest. It was Jester. He sighs and starts getting out off the room, but he turns around when Harley coughs a little in her sleep.

"Puddin'…" she says in her dream, moving her arm unconsciously towards him. He smiles and move towards the bed. He leans above the blanket and put his arm around her. She smiles and cuddles depper in his embrace, leaving Jester alone in the corner of the bed. The Joker smiles at it and whispers:

"Yeah, Jester. You will need to find another baby to play with, because this one is already mine."

After that, he drifts off to his own sleep, with a smile on his face.

**The End**


End file.
